


Form Voltron

by LunaTsukino, MamaMaxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi, One-Sided Crush, Past Matt/Shiro, Pre-Band, Slow Build, but not really, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTsukino/pseuds/LunaTsukino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: BAND AU: Pidge wants to start a band with her friends, with the help of her brother's ex and music teacher, Shiro, who also used to be in a band. Lance and Hunk are easy to convince, but what about Keith?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new Band AU written by me and my friend MamaMaxie. aka what happens when Luna reads Gravitation when she has Voltron on the mind. 
> 
> This'll be a multi part fic starting with the forming of a band, there's much more planned after this. ^^

The sound of the bell rang through the class room, and as if on cue the entire class started packing away their books and getting ready for their much-needed Lunch Break. Everyone was hurrying wanting to get to the cafeteria quick, or the queue would get too long and they’d be waiting half their break just to get food. The hustle and bustle out of the room and into the corridor was common place as all the students filed out of the room.

Their teacher called out a reminder about their homework before giving a sigh. He was younger than most teachers in the school and as such he sometimes found he didn’t hold the same respect as others did. But, there were times when he found he was able to make stronger bonds with his students. He told students they didn’t need to call him Mr. Shirogane, as was his name, or sir. Instead he was called Shiro, it was his nickname to his friends and as such it was a name his students could call him.

He brushed the white strands of hair that made up his fringe out of his face and looked down at his paperwork. His hand brushed round his head to the shorter black hair that made his unusual haircut, whilst his other arm lay still on the desk beside the papers. His attention now fully focused on the class schedule for the classes after lunch. He didn’t look up, and in turn he didn’t notice that one student was still stood in the class by their desk, and another student still in the doorway.

“Coming Pidge?” asked the student by the door. This caught the young teacher’s attention and he looked to see the two students. The student by the door, Lance McClain, was a bit of a joker in the class, he didn’t do well in his other classes but he enjoyed Shiro’s music class, he was also pretty talented, but his attitude often got him into trouble. Shiro followed Lance’s gaze to see, ‘Pidge’ stood by her desk, her head down slightly and her hand gripping the strap of her bag tightly.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” she told him. Lance shrugged and walked off, the door closing on its automatic hinge.

“Something wrong Pidge?” Shiro muttered as he watched her, a little concern flashing in his dark eyes. Pidge wasn’t exactly the young girls name and he knew of this but he also knew she preferred to be called Pidge. Most teachers would call her by her real name Katie Holt, and while she didn’t particularly mind it, she much preferred the name Pidge.

Pidge sighed and looked up to him, “I… I was wondering. Could I ask you some questions about…” she paused, biting at her lower lip, “Kerberos?” She said the last word slowly as if it was a dangerous subject to touch on. The truth was she didn’t know if it was a dangerous subject or not.

Kerberos was the name of the band that Shiro had once been a part of, but now it was disbanded and Shiro rarely if ever spoke about it, not even to his other students. Pidge wondered if he kept it secret on purpose, or if it was just that it never really seemed right to bring it up in conversation. Of course, for the students to find out their teacher was in a band would have been a good thing, right?

“Sure,” Shiro just smiled to her, “What is it you want to ask?” Pidge tried to read the emotions on his face, he didn’t seem upset about the topic, and the smile seemed genuine, almost proud. He leaned back on his chair as Pidge came closer.

“Well. How did you go about forming it? I mean like, how did you get people to want to do it? Where did you start?” She seemed a little more relaxed as she spoke now as she walked up to the front desks, sitting on the corner of the one closest to Shiro’s desk.

Shiro, thought for a moment, you could almost see his thought process as he went back a few years to how he met his band mates. “I don’t think there was really much to it. There wasn’t really much else to it. We all loved music, and were pretty good at it. I just asked them both and they said yes.”

Pidge didn’t have to ask exactly who ‘they’ were she already knew very well who the other two members of Kerberos were. One of them was a current class mate of hers, Keith Kogane. Same age as Pidge, and he was the youngest member of Kerberos when it was popular 2 years ago. He may have been young but he was a really talented guitar player. Apparently Shiro’s family had taken in Keith as a foster family so that’s how they knew each other. It was pretty obvious to see in class as well that the two seemed more like brothers than student and teacher, and for a loner like Keith it came as a surprise to most. The other band member, was Matthew Holt; Pidge’s brother.

The topic of Matt was the true reason Pidge thought she’d have a hard time bringing Kerberos up in conversation. She loved her brother, and even though he had gone to study at Cambridge University the circumstances of his departure had been rocky at best. Pidge’s eyes drifted to the still arm on the desktop, as thoughts of the past filled her head, but she quickly looked away and ignored them as Shiro carried on talking.

“Why’d you ask?” Shiro had an inkling of an idea as to why. She was young and ambitious, much as he had been at her age, and she had that same look in her eyes as Matt would have when she had an idea.

“I’m thinking about doing it myself,” she said as she leaned back, using her arms as support. “Form a band that is.” She’d relaxed a little more now, that the topic of her brother was behind them without even really being brought up.

“Well why not? I’m sure your friends Lance and Hunk will be happy to join you. You’ll have a good start for a group right there.” Shiro leaned forward, folding his other arm on the desk and resting on it. Pidge responded with a small indecisive hum. Shiro could see her mind kicking into gear as she tried to piece together exactly she wanted to ask him. He could tell she was struggling, he knew her well enough to know when she had things on her mind.

“Where did you start though?” She asked a still seeming a little sceptical. “I mean Kerberos was really popular, you got gigs everywhere. Matt had such a time shuffling his studies and band practise.”

“We practised a lot, it took a while before we actually got to that point. It’s just a case of staying determined and looking ahead just enough to keep yourself going without looking too far ahead and getting disheartened by not getting there quick enough.” Shiro thought back to times when he thought their band wasn’t good enough, only to be reminded by the cheering of fans that they did do well. Part of him still missed those moments.

There was still an almost downcast look in her usually bright amber eyes, and it wasn’t something Shiro was used to seeing in the young girl. This was the young girl who could beat her brother into submission in a sibling wrestling match despite the four-year age gap. The same young girl who could, and had, hacked into the school database for practical jokes on multiple occasions. The same girl who was passing all of her classes with the highest grades in the school, even beating her brother who had been the best student in 9 years.

“I’m guessing you came to me more than just because of Kerberos. Pidge… Katie,” He switched to her real name with a gentle tone, “You are one of the most talented people in my class, and I know it’s not just my class. You have a brilliant mind just like your parents and just like your brother. One day you are going to take the world by storm in whatever it is you choose to do. If that’s a band, computers, or even following in your families footprints and becoming a scientist, you’ll be amazing. And I’m not just saying that as your Teacher, I’m saying that as the friend of the family who watched you grow up to the amazing young lady you are today.”

Pidge smiled with a slight curve to her lip that almost turned it to a smirk, “When you say it like that you sound like a creepy stalker Shiro.” She chuckled just a little, “but thanks.” Shiro joined her laughter for a moment.

Pidge smiled fondly at Shiro. He’d always been someone she felt she could talk to, and that hadn’t changed when she found out he was going to be her teacher. It had been a shock the first week of the school year and her first music class with Shiro, but she was quick to adjust to the thought of a friend being her music teacher.

\---

“Did you hear about Miss Simmerson?”

“Oh”

“I heard she’s not coming back this year and we have a new teacher. I heard from someone on the Basketball team he’s really young.”

Pidge couldn’t help but over hear the talk that buzzed around the classroom. Everyone had been talking about the new music teacher, even in the corridors between classes you could hear the chatter about this new music teacher. Girls would gossip at ‘how good he looked,’ and the mere mention of his muscles or hair would send them into fits of giggles.

“Hey Pidge,” She turned around to face her friend Lance, who sat on the desk beside her, and Hunk who sat right behind him. Lance had pulled her attention and was leaning over the edge of his desk, “So what do you think this new teacher is gonna be like? You think he’s gonna be as strict as Miss Simmerson?”

Pidge shook her head, “If the gossip is anything to go by, he’s apparently a really good teacher.”

“Good looking too,” Hunk added.

“Yeah apparently.” Pidge chuckled, “You better rein in your gay Lance, or you may not make it to the end of class.”

“Hey!” Lance pouted, “I’m Bi. Not gay, you…” Lance and the rest of the class fell silent as the classroom door opened. In stepped what the class assumed was the teacher, but he was nothing like what he imagined or heard. This man was old, and wore a twill suit. Something you could imagine a teacher wearing in the old films. The classroom watched in silence as the man walked across the room to the other side and took a sole chair beside the window.

There was much confusion passing over the room, as hushed voices tried to figure out who this man was if he wasn’t the teacher. They didn’t have long to wonder as the door opened once again. This time it was indeed a young, well-built man who entered.

He had short black hair with an undercut, although the most unusual thing was his bangs were stark white and much longer than the rest of his hair, he almost looked like he was sporting a faux hawk, but it was much more unique than that. He had thin dark eyes that seemed to pierce the floor he looked at as he walked into the room.

“Oh my god, I’m gay,” Pidge barely registered Lance whisper beside her as she stared at the man who had just walked in. Her eyes were wide in a state of shock, she was pretty sure her mouth was hanging agape but there was nothing she could actually do to stop that in her current state.

The teacher turned to the blackboard and began to write his name on the board. Not that it mattered to Pidge, she knew exactly who he was.

S – H – I –

“Shir…”

“Shiro!?” Pidge had tried to say his name aloud but someone else had beat her too it. The class turned to face the source of the two voices. Pidge turned to the one who’d interrupted her.  
Keith. He had stood up from his desk, hands flat against the surface. Pidge couldn’t tell if he was angry or as shocked as she was.

Shiro stopped writing and turned around at the outburst, looking at Keith first.

“Keith. Good afternoon.”

“The hell Shiro! What…”

“Keith, now isn’t the time for outbursts. I know you’re shocked but we can talk later.” Shiro then turned to face Pidge. “We can all talk later okay?” Pidge nodded to Shiro, and once he’d gotten a response from her he turned back to Keith with an expression that was a peculiar mix of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Do as I say’.

Keith nodded and sat back down. Pidge watched Keith for a little bit longer, if anyone would have known Shiro was going to be a teacher it would have been Keith right? They were so close, and Pidge knew just how close. Did they fall out of contact after what happened? Or did something happen with Shiro’s family?

Keith was pretty much a loner school, he didn’t have any friends that Pidge knew about, about the closest to a friend he did have, was Pidge herself, but they never hung out after class or anything like that. It would just be the occasional greeting or pleasantries. Which seemed a shame, she’d always thought trying to be more sociable, but Keith always seemed to prefer to be alone. Shiro carried on writing his name on the board.

S – H – I – R – O

He then turned around and introduced himself to the rest of the class, who now already knew his name.

“Psst dude? You know this guy? How old is he? Do you have his number?” Lance whispered in Pidge’s direction as Shiro spoke. Pidge just rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing Lance off with a reply.

“He’s taken.” Pidge whispered back.

“Oh man really? Damn. Lucky girl.”

“Guy. My brother.” Okay so that had been a lie, they were no longer together. But he certainly wasn’t going to have Lance think he stood a chance with him. Shiro was a regular house guest for family holidays and the last thing she wanted was Lance to become his plus one to the Holt Family Thanksgiving. Lance didn’t reply to that with words just a wide-open jaw that must have been close to hitting the floor.

The end of class couldn’t come soon enough for Pidge, and judging by Keith’s expression, he couldn’t wait either. When the bell rang both Pidge and Keith stood to confront Shiro, who seemed a little taken back by their expressions. Both of them were staring at him, side by side, the same irritated expression gracing their features.

“O-kay. I can see the surprise didn’t quite go as I had hoped,” was Shiro’s light-hearted response. Pidge’s face softened just a little. She was still annoyed at him for keeping this a secret, but if he’d hoped to surprise them, it had certainly worked.

“Good work in class today Takashi.” The older man, who had gone forgotten by the window spoke up from behind the two of them. He must have stood up just after they got to his desk, “You handled the situation at the start of class very well.” He gave Keith and Pidge a look the two couldn’t place before leaving after the other students.

Once he had left Shiro gave a sheepish smile to the two of them, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I got the placement here for the start of this year after your last teacher left. I thought it’d be a nice surprise for you. Probably a bit too much of a shock.”

“You’re telling me?” Pidge muttered, “I’ve had to listen to 3 days of girls giggling about how sexy the new teacher is only to find out it’s my brother’s ex and family friend.”

“Oh really? I’ve made that much of an impression?”

“You’re a teacher that’s barely older than the students here. You work out and have hair like a punk. Of course you’re bloody popular. How are you even a teacher yet? I thought you were still doing your degree.”

“Language.” Shiro sighed, but still with a smile still on his face. “That’s who that guy was. He’ll occasionally appear in classes as part of my course. But I was able to get a work placement here, means I’ve got all this work as well as my studies but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Pidge’s lips curved to a smile, “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too Pidge.” Shiro turned to Keith, who had stayed quiet through the whole conversation. He still looked angry with him, and Pidge thought it was probably best for her to leave them too it.

“I’ll… See you later Shiro.” She muttered, leaving the two of them, and heading to her next class. She was probably late.

\---

Pidge chuckled a little out of the blue at the memory. Whatever Keith and Shiro had spoken about after she left, must have cleared the air for them, as the two seemed perfectly fine the next time music came around.

It didn’t take long for Pidge to see the advantages to having Shiro as a teacher. He was every bit as kind and supportive as he’d ever been, even with his students. The class was really relaxed and people really enjoyed his classes. Lance being Lance would sometimes disturb the class more through force of habit, but Shiro dealt with it pretty easily.

“Thanks for the chat, Shiro.”

“Anytime Pidge.” Shiro waved as she went to leave, but called her just as she opened the door, “Oh and Pidge. If you need any help or advice just let me know.” She nodded and waved a quick goodbye before dashing off to the cafeteria to find Hunk and Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been uploaded earlier this morning, sorry I made you guys wait a little longer than intended.
> 
> There's yet another flashback in this chapter, but I hope it's going to be the last, at least for this part of the series.

“Hey Pidge! Over here!” The shout wasn’t loud enough to get the attention of most people in the cafeteria but it was enough to get the attention of Pidge who had just arrived. Sat on top of one of the tables alone was Lance. He had one leg up on the bench and the other swinging casually to the side. He had his guitar out, laid out on his knee, as he absent-mindedly tuned it. Pidge threw her bag on the table and sat beside his leg. “Hunk’s still in the queue,” Lance told her, “I think he’s pissed he didn’t get there quick enough.”

Lance was taller than Pidge by quite a bit, although Pidge was probably the smallest in her class so that really didn’t mean much. He was part Cuban on his Mother’s side, and the tan of his skin showed of that fact, although he’d spent all his life living in America. He’d often visit his extended family in Cuba for the holidays; apparently, his family was huge.

“Not my problem,” Pidge muttered as she pulled a laptop out of her bag and powering it on.

“Oh no. Don’t think so Pidge, it was cos you wanted to talk to Shiro. So yeah; it’s your fault, and your problem.” Lance huffed, plucking at a couple of the strings, and judging their notes. Satisfied, he played out a small song before his focus turned to Pidge who was quite obviously ignoring him. “So what did you need to speak to Shiro about anyway?”

Pidge waited until her laptop was fully booted and opened a file she had on her desktop. “This,” she replied simply. Lance leaned over to get a good view of the picture she’d brought up. Lance stared at it for a moment before almost dropping his guitar.

“Holy shit?! Is that you? Your brother? And who’s that? No way! Shiro?” Lance was talking so fast Pidge didn’t actually get a chance to respond to any of his questions, after the second attempt to answer she gave up and just let him ramble on.

On the screen was a photo of two musicians in a club that Lance didn’t recognise. To one side was a person who Lance swore was the spitting image of Pidge, although they looked older. He’d never seen pictures of Pidge’s brother but he had to assume that was him. Pidge hadn’t been kidding when she said she looked like her brother, he was even playing on a keyboard, which happened to be her instrument of choice. Then he looked at the other person the one who bore an uncanny resemblance to their teacher. He had one of his hands on a Microphone the other holding the neck of a black guitar. He had the same piercing eyes of their teacher and the hairstyle was almost identical except that the long bangs were black just like the rest of his hair. The photo must have been taken during the middle of a gig as it looked like Shiro was singing into the microphone. In the background there was a logo on a screen but it wasn’t really readable, and if it hadn’t been for the logo being placed at the bottom corner Lance wouldn’t have had a clue.

“Kerberos?” Lance looked to Pidge hoping for answers, and now he wasn’t talking anymore Pidge might even be able to explain.

“Yeah. It’s the name of the band Shiro was in with my brother. Before… my brother left for England.” Pidge muttered, “And… Shiro lost his arm.”

The two of them fell silent. The school had been quick to catch on to Shiro’s right arm not being real and while the whole school were left guessing as to what happened to his arm Lance had the feeling Pidge and Keith knew. They refused to talk about it though. And they kept it as secret for as long as Shiro could keep it as one.

\---

Another music class and each student was being assigned an instrument, best suited for them. Shiro told them this was going to be as part of an independent study that went in turn with their regular work, by the end of the year they’ll be holding a concert competition. With a prize for the person or people who had improved the most on their chosen instrument.

With Shiro knowing Pidge and Keith perfectly well, they were given their preferred keyboard and guitar respectively. Hunk and Lance were also more musically inclined and had their preferred instruments. Lance also played the guitar, he’d started at a young age on an acoustic guitar but now played electric extremely well. Hunk was already in the school orchestra as a percussionist so he was given the drums.

The four of them were already aware they had a head start in the class but being part of the ‘rocker’ cliché the class was pretty much in agreement that no matter what they got they’d still have a head start, so there were no hard feelings. Shiro had also reminded them it was to be judged on how much someone had improved, not how well they actually played.

The room was buzzing with badly played notes on a variety of instruments, and chatter as Shiro allowed them all a chance to practise, almost like a free period whilst he caught up on some much required degree work.

“I’m telling you it is! It’s fake, I swear.”

Lance tilted his head to the students beside him; a small group of boys who were doing more talking than playing had gathered around a desk and were glancing between each other and Shiro sat at his desk.

“You’re just being weird.”

“Ask him…”

“No way!” One of the boys looked flabbergasted at the student who seemed adamant on something.

Lance looked to Shiro as well. He was just sat there working on something. He looked a little flustered but Lance was aware he was probably working on his university work. Shiro was certainly a braver person than him. Lance had a hard enough time concentrating in class, when class was the only thing he was supposed to be doing. For Shiro to be working as a teacher as well as on a degree, was pretty admirable in his eyes.

“Well I’m not asking him. Ask Keith he’ll know. Or Pidge.”

Lance turned to Pidge who, while she hadn’t looked up from her keyboard it was obvious she had been listening, she had an irritated look on her face. There was certainly something that Lance was missing here.

“Don’t bother,” Pidge muttered, loud enough for the boys to hear. Did Pidge already know what they were talking about? Why was Lance left in the dark? He looked up at Hunk, who had a solemn look on his face. Did he know what they were talking about too?

“What you guys talking about?” Lance finally asked, “What have I missed?”

“Shiro’s arm. It’s not real.” The boy who had been adamant on his facts at the start of the conversation casually pointed to Shiro. “His right one. He rarely uses it and it usually just hangs by his side or on the desk. I recon that’s why he wears the glove.”

Lance looked back at Shiro, he’d always wondered about the glove that was always on his right hand; but never really had any clue. But the boy was right in the fact that Shiro always used his left hand. Being left handed didn’t surprise Lance in the slightest, there were a few in his family that were left handed. But now that he was paying a little attention, Shiro’s arm lay still on the desk. There wasn’t a single twitch of movement at all.

“Oh my god…” Lance muttered. “It is! Pidge did you know?” Pidge didn’t respond to him, and the little twitch of her eyebrow he noticed was probably an indication not to push that conversation.

“Lance. You ask him! He likes you guys,” One of the boys said aloud.

Lance nodded in response. They were right. Pidge seemed to know and Hunk; well it was hard to guess what he was thinking. That solemn look could have been because of something food related. There was only one way he’d know for sure.

“Shiro?” He called out over the class, getting the attention of his teacher.

“Lance! Don’t you…”

“What happened to your arm?” Lance completely ignored Pidge, but he could safely assume she was glaring daggers to the back of his head. The rest of the class fell silent, as they looked between Shiro and Lance. He could see Keith from the corner of his eye who was also glaring at him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Ah, so you guys finally noticed.” Shiro stood up and flexed his shoulders so that his arm would bend. He lifted his sleeve up to reveal the join of the prosthetic arm above his elbow. The whole class was taken back. By the looks of it, some people other than the boys they’d been talking to, had already noticed, some however were completely taken by surprise.

“Sorry Shiro…” Pidge said out loud.

“It’s okay Pidge. It was bound to come out sooner or later.”

“But what happened?” asked a girl at the front of the class.

“There… was an accident and it had to be amputated,” was Shiro’s simple response. When others tried to ask for more details they were just brushed off. They pressed for more information and Lance had a sudden wave of guilt wash over him for opening this can of worms. Shiro was starting to look really uncomfortable.

“Knock it off!” Keith had stood up and was glaring at the class as he shouted, “Can’t you see he doesn’t wanna talk about it?” He then turned his attention to Lance who started this whole thing to begin with and Lance felt like he’d cave under Keith’s infuriated stare.

\---

Others would regularly ask Pidge and Keith stupid questions, or theories on how Shiro had lost his arm; ‘Did he lose it in a war?’ ‘I heard it was badly burnt and had to be removed after he saved some people from a burning building, is that true?’ But neither Keith nor Pidge would actually say what happened.

“But what did you need to speak to Shiro about it for?” Lance wondered. Sure finding out his teacher was in a band was pretty cool, finding out your teacher was in a band with your friends brother was even cooler.

“Well… I was asking him advice about it. Like if I wanted to start up our own band.” Pidge regretted speaking up almost as soon as she’d opened her mouth.

“YES!” Lance jumped off the table and faced her, his guitar pulling on the strap over his shoulder as it fell off his lap to hang in front of him. His blue eyes shone brighter than Pidge had ever seen before.

“Yes what?” Hunk came to their table, with a tray filled with more food than any other normal person.

“Pidge wants us to start a band!” Lance told him excitedly. Once again Pidge found she was no longer actually able to speak over Lance once again, “You’re gonna join us right Hunk? Oh my god this’ll be freaking awesome. I’ll be Guitarist and Singer cos I’m awesome. Pidge you’re pretty much a pro at Keyboards and Synth’s and Hunk you could be the drummer, there’s no one else better than you in the whole school, on a full kit.”

Hunk, who had already dug into his lunch, looked sceptical. Lance missed it in his excitement. He was still rambling, talking about how they could start off with cover songs and work on their own work. Pidge toned him out, a skill required in a friendship with Lance, and focused on Hunk.

Hunk was a big guy who had an obvious love of food. He grew up in Hawaii before coming to America only a few years ago. The three of them had made fast friends through their love of music, and now pretty much spent all their time together, inside and outside of school.

“You don’t have to join if you don’t want to. My brother’s band didn’t have a drummer,” Pidge started to read her friends face, “Is it cos of the Orchestra?”

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded, “Being in a band sounds cool and I’d love it. But what about Shay? We’ve been in the orchestra together since I first came to this school. I don’t want her to feel like I’ve abandoned her.”

Shay was Hunk’s girlfriend. A loveable young girl in the year below them, who always wore a smile. The two of them together were like a picture perfect adorable couple. They’d do cute little things together, like give each other cuddly bears, for valentines, that held little red hearts saying ‘I love you’, and go for dates to cheesy romance films in the cinema and restaurants at a candlelit table for two. She also was in the Orchestra as a violinist. Hunk said the music she played was as sweet as her, and he could always tell even in the combination of everyone playing, exactly which notes were hers.

In other words, they were completely smitten with one another.

“Well you can do both. We can make sure that practise doesn’t overlap for your rehearsals,” Pidge said simply

“OH MY GOD! WE CAN CALL THE BAND VOLTRON!” The two friends looked away from their conversation and back to Lance who had been blathering about the band the whole time.

“Sounds good Lance,” Hunk stood up and pushed his food tray away. “Help yourself. I’m gonna go find Shay.” He picked an apple off the tray before grabbing his bag and walking off.

“What’s his problem?” Lance asked, suddenly far more interested in the free food he’d been offered.

Pidge just shrugged, turning her attention back to her laptop. She smiled at the picture that was still on screen before quickly closing it down and starting work on some homework they’d been assigned that morning.

\---

Hunk found Shay where he’d expected her to be. People who didn’t bother with cafeteria lunches and brought their own and sat in their classrooms. Shay always brought her own lunch(or sometimes Hunk would make one for her), so she was often found in her class for lunchbreak. She was sat at one of the desks at the far end of the room, with some friends, and her brother.

It was her brother, Rax, who saw Hunk first. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Hunk took a audiable gulp. While most people thought Hunk and Shay were a cute couple, there was a few that didn’t want him to get anywhere near her. Her Family. And none were more so protective than her twin brother Rax. “Hey Rax… I wanted to speak to Shay… is that… um…”

“Hunk!” Shay had looked up when she heard Hunk’s voice and stood up almost immediately. She went straight to him and pulled him into a hug, completely missing the infuriated look on her brothers face. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be eating lunch with Pidge and Lance.”

Hunk returned her embrace momentarily, still feeling the pressure of Rax’s disapproval. “Hey, I cut lunch short so I could see you.”

“Awww Hunk, that’s so sweet.” Shay gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Buuuuut I don’t believe you. You never turn down food Hunk. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hunk took Shay’s hand and walked out of the room with her. He hoped this way he could talk without Rax there.

“So yeah… Pidge and Lance want me to join a band.” Hunk muttered, a little sheepish. What Pidge had said was fine, they could easily just practise for the band and he could go to Orchestra together.

“Oh wow that’s awesome! Are you gonna do it? That’ll be amazing! You’ll have to invite me to your gigs and I’ll come to every single one.” The excitement in Shay’s voice was as clear as the sparkle in her eyes, but she was quick to notice he wasn’t as excited. “Hunk? Don’t you want to do it?”

Hunk waved his arms and shook his head, “No it’s not like that. I do want to, it sounds like loads of fun, but… well what happens if I can’t make it to Orchestra Practice.”

Shay blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. “Is that what you’re worried about? Hunk if you want to be in this band then do it. If they do clash I can just wait for you before we walk home.”

Ever since Hunk and Shay had started dating and going to Orchestra practice together, Hunk had taken it upon himself to walk her home. It was mostly a way to appease Shay’s family who didn’t believe Hunk was good enough for their Shay. It did well for the most part, Shay was always home in reasonable time and Hunk knew she would be home safe, before he walked back to his own home.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“You mean you’ll do it?”

“Yeah I guess so.” Hunk smiled as she pulled him into a hug once again.

“Yay! You’ll have to invite me to practise if I can convince my family to let me stay late after school.”

Hunk smiled and nodded. Maybe it would be so bad after all, and he’ll tell Lance and Pidge at the end of the day that he’ll join this band.


End file.
